oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Pet
, which checks off any one-off pet that a player owns.]] .]] .]] .]] .]] .]] A pet is a non-combat NPC loyal to a player that is generally obtained from monster drops and skilling. Available to members only, some pets must be raised to maturity by following the player, such as cats. Pets can also be interacted with. Most pets do not serve a purpose other than aesthetics, as most pets are very rare drops from certain bosses or skilling activities, and thus are often considered prestigious. A player may only have one pet following them at one time. Pets may be stored in the bank or inventory, and will follow the player when dropped. Players can store up to 40 pets in the Menagerie of a player-owned house (with the highest-level pet houses). Unlike other pets, kittens must be stroked and fed regularly or they will run away. Once they reach adult stage, they no longer need to be fed. Obtaining a pet When a player receives a one-off pet (i.e. a boss or skilling pet), it will automatically try to appear as their follower. At the same time, a message in the chatbox will state Upon receiving a pet, a small sound will be heard. However, if a player receives a pet while having a follower out (for example, a cat), it will be placed into their inventory. When this occurs, the message in the chatbox will instead state If a players inventory is full and they have a follower already, they will not receive the pet. When skilling, the pet is prioritised over the resource gathered; it will be placed in the last inventory slot available, while the resource gathered will be dropped underneath the player. Players can still roll for pet drops even if they already own it, however it does not affect their main drop, as pet drops are a tertiary. When this happens, players will receive the message If a player dies with a one-off pet following them (or if it is in their inventory and it is not one of the items protected on death) in a dangerous situation, the pet will be dropped and wander around the area for 30 seconds before despawning. Even if the player returns in time, the pet cannot be picked up. If the pet is not insured, players must re-obtain the pet as if they never had it. If insured, players can head to Probita and reclaim the pet for 1,000,000 coins. In order to insure a pet, the player must visit Probita and pay 500,000 coins. List of pets Boss pets These pets usually resemble the bosses that drop them, or the bosses that they are associated with. Skilling pets These pets are obtained by training a specific skill, with the chance of obtaining one being based on the player's level in the corresponding skill and the base chance of the activity being performed. For all drop rates, use the formula base chance - (level * 25). Base chances are found in the individual page of each pet. Players with 200 million experience in the corresponding skill will be fifteen times more likely in receiving the skilling pet. As the rates use the player's base level, temporary skill boosts such as the dragon pickaxe's special attack or invisible boosts in areas such as the Woodcutting Guild do not affect the rate at which players can obtain these pets. Other These pets are obtained either through quests or other means. One-off pet totals Trivia *When a pet is in the inventory as an item, its name may be incorrectly capitalised; this is because all items in RuneScape use ucfirst capitalisation, wherein the first letter of a string is capitalised, but the rest is not. For example, as an inventory item, TzTok-Jad's pet is called Tzrek-jad, but as a follower it's called TzRek-Jad. References